mmslfandomcom-20200215-history
Samantha Rose Rhode-Tumim
'Biography' Early Childhood A year after Elizabeth Franks graduated was in St. Mungo's giving birth to her daughter Samantha. Samantha's father had disappeared shortly after Elizabeth found out she was pregnant. Elizabeth had no one to turn too. Her 'pureblood' family had rejected her for falling in love with a muggleborn. Elizabeth was left with the choice to give Samantha up for adoption or give her daughter far less then what she deserved. Elizabeth chose to give Samantha up for adoption. Samantha grew up in foster homes. She spent her first two years with a family, the Johnsons, that had lost their only child during the war. From the time Samantha was six months old she would summon her bottles and toys to her. She was an fussy baby and toddler. She didn't sleep through the night until she was two-years-old. When Samantha was five her father became ill with Dragon Poxs and refused to go to the doctor. After he died her mother had no choice to send Samantha back to the agency being blind and unable to work she had no way to provide for Samantha let alone herself. After that Samantha had a hard time staying with a foster family for quite some time. She'd often get herself in schools for backtalking teachers or trying to escape school during recesses. It was until she was eight she stayed with a family long term.The Keller family, of whom were was a magical family, where she lived until the summer before her first year suddenly found themselves after losing their jobs unable afford eight children and sent Samantha back to the adoption agency where they adopted her from. In July Samantha met the Rhode-Tumim family, a seemingly muggle family, and she hopes she has found her permanent family, but she isn't holding her breath. She was just glad to be going to Hogwarts so she didn't have to go back to a muggle school where she would likely have been expelled, from what would have been her fifth school in her eleven years she had been in the world. Education at Hogwarts ' 'First Year It was no surprise for Samantha for her to be sorted into Gryffindor. Despite having been adopted by a muggle family she had spent a good portion of her life in the magical world. She knew the Hogwarts houses and bits of information she had gathered over the years. Samantha's first year was average. She didn't excel at anything, but she always did her best. She got into a few fights when she refused to sit by and let someone get bullied if she could stop it. Samantha assumed other kids saw her as brash and didn't want to be friends. Samantha pretended not to care, but it really did her. 'Second Year' The desire for things to be better this years burns strong in Samantha's heart. She didn't want to be invisible anymore. She took the chance to try out for the Gryffindor Quidditch team hoping to make actual friends and being busy would make her less homesick. She wasn't the best Quidditch player, but as she does with her studies she wanted to prove herself. 'Personality' Feisty- Samantha can easily become angry when she sees or hears something that isn’t right. She can stand up for her very strong opinions and can hold her own defending them. Courage: Samantha is one that jumps into a fight, but she will speak up for those that won’t do it themselves. She isn’t afraid of being yelled at or called names, though it hurts. She will stand by her cause even when it isn’t logical or dangerous to do so. Friendly- Samantha is friendly to most people unless they rub her the wrong way they first meet. She isn’t quite outgoing, but not introverted either. She is very open, kind and friendly to her friends. Self-doubt-Despite being capable with magic she doubts her own ability with her magic. She has a lot of dreams for her future, but she doesn’t think she is capable of it. She is always pleasantly surprised when someone goes right and it boosts her confidence for a while. Trust: When it comes to trusting others Samantha has a hard time. Being moved around so much during her life she finds it easier not to trust anyone to stay by her side. She doesn’t even trust herself not to mess things up. Sarcasm: The way Samantha keeps people from getting close to her is through sarcasm. She doesn’t want anyone to get too close so she tries to push people away. When she is starting to care about someone suddenly she’ll go from being friendly to sarcastic. If the person can stick around through the several months she attempts to push people away she eventually stops. Modesty- When Samantha succeeds with something she rarely boast. She takes compliments with a smile and it will boost her confidence. She once boasts when she is really surprised or happy about something she did. She does things for herself not to shove it in people’s faces. Proud- Accepting help from friends in a time in need is not something that comes easily to Samantha. She doesn’t like to admit when she is down and doesn’t want to talk about it. The only time she’ll ask for help is when she is struggling in a class. 'Physical Appearance' 'Relationships'